The present invention relates to a golf club, more particularly to a hollow structure of the golf club head capable of improving the directional stability and carry distance of the ball.
In order to increase the carry distance of the ball by increasing the golf club head speed, the use of relatively long clubs became popular in recent years.
In the case of such long golf clubs, however, there is a tendency that ball hitting positions vary widely and it is difficult to hit the ball at the sweet area. As a result, contrary to expectation, increased carry distance can not be obtained steadily. Therefore, the golf club head of such a long golf club is also increased in the volume in order to widen the sweet area.
In the case of such large-sized golf club head, there is a tendency that the moment of inertia of the club head around the center line of the club shaft increases. Therefore, during swing, the club face is hard to return to the proper address position due to the large moment, and the golfer tends to make a slice shot.